


Рубин

by ShadowsOffense



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Crystal Gems, Diamond Authority - Freeform, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Female Character of Color, Forced Fusion, Gen, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld is Horrible, Identity Issues, Mental Breakdown, Most of this is non-graphic, Recovery, Redemption, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Things get better!, Torture, Triggers, Violence, but look out for your triggers please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: Somehow I did an Avengers – Steven Universe fusion.  Because there is not much difference between a Black Widow made by the Red Room and a Ruby made by the Diamonds.  Really, it has nothing to do with the Marvel Universe at all.
 
  This is a Ruby who is not Ruby.  Nor Ruby nor Ruby nor Ruby.  Not any of them, but she is Ruby all the same.  She has a cut, a facet, but what does that matter?  They are all interchangeable.  They all come out of the ground red.





	

This is a Ruby who is not Ruby. Nor Ruby nor Ruby nor Ruby. Not any of them, but she is Ruby all the same. She has a cut, a facet, but what does that matter? They are all interchangeable. They all come out of the ground red.

She is Ruby. She is whole and perfect and tested for flaws again and again and again. They grew her red and break her apart and let her reform only so they may break her again. They made her. They made all of her, every her, all the same, all red, red, red. (But that is a lie. It is her will that pulls the manifestation of herself out of her stone over and over again. Her mind that shapes her body out of light). This is what is true: She is Ruby. She has no will of her own. No mind of her own. No thoughts of her own. Her form serves the Diamonds. She is Ruby, grown according to the Diamonds’ will and the Diamonds’ need. Red and remade over and over in a flawless image that is never flawless enough to not need remaking.

She is Ruby. She has no past. She emerged whole and complete from a pit she clawed her way out of in the ruined surface of a dead planet. She emerged in the shape they chose for her. She emerged a soldier for the Diamonds. She is Ruby. She emerged to be broken. She emerged to break. She has yet to shatter. She is Ruby and she is a made thing. She has no sisters, but many faces. They are all red. They are all from dead worlds.

She is Ruby. She is given orders.

She is Ruby. She is given orders. 

She is Ruby. She is given orders. 

She does not follow them, because following implies there is another option. That there is thought or choice. She is Ruby. She is given orders. She succeeds or she fails. She does what she was made to do. She is Ruby. She is red.

She is Ruby. She is given orders.

_Shatter Blue Lace Agate c56xf6._

She is Ruby. She is given orders.

_Restrain Peridot k42345u6 during questioning. Assist as needed._

She is Ruby. She is given orders.

_Capture Emerald 45pty8 in Pink Diamond system 56 for harvesting._

She is Ruby. She is given orders.

_(She is Ruby. She is told to hurt and kill. There are no other orders.)_

She is Ruby. She is red.

She is Ruby, which is not a name. She is a thing. She is _theirs._

She is Ruby. She is given orders. Sometimes she is not strong enough to complete them on her own. Sometimes she is required to fuse. Sometimes she is ordered to fuse. They are all Ruby. They are all them same. They are stronger joined together. (That is a lie and the little pieces that are not the same grate like sand and it burns as they are forced into one another).

If she had preferences, Ruby would say she does not like fusing. But she does not have preferences. 

She is Ruby. She has seen a white-blue sunrise through boiling teal clouds.

She is Ruby. She has seen yellow cliffs slowly crumble; breaking from their planet’s surface to float delicately upwards as lavender gas escapes the ground.

She is Ruby. She has seen the gleaming shapes of twenty bismuths raise an orange-white molten spire into a smoke-grey sky.

She is Ruby. She has seen every color. She is red, but her hands are not red. She is Ruby and her hands are coated in every color. Her hands are rainbow, running together into mud. Her hands are black, taking all colors and giving none back. Her hands are full of gemdust. She is Ruby and her hands are coated in death. She is Ruby and she is red. Her hands are red, red, red.

She is Ruby. She is given orders. 

She is Ruby. She is not given orders, she is given targets.

Some targets fight back. Most do not. She is Ruby. She has no will but the Diamonds’ will. She is Ruby. She has no will, she has orders. Her targets know what she is.

Sometimes she is asked for things. _Please, let me say goodbye. Please, don’t hurt her too. Please, I only need a few more cycles to finish this. Please, if you would only listen, I could tell you why. Please, I just wanted. Please, I wanted, please._ She is Ruby. She has no will but the Diamonds’ and the Diamonds do not have ears.

She is Ruby. She has no will, but the will she does not have is what pulls her back out of her gemstone. It takes longer and longer each time she is torn apart. Each time she breaks. She is Ruby and she does not want to be red. But she is Ruby and she can not want. She is Ruby and she is red. She is Ruby and she is broken. She is Ruby and she is remade. She is Ruby and she is red. She is Ruby.

_Please, I want._

She is Ruby and she cradles a target’s head gently with one hand as she drives her other fist into their gem, putting little fissures in their stone that makes their form flicker. She does not remember it making them sob with pain. She does not remember what type of gem they are. She does not remember she turns their head gently so they will not have to see what is being done to them. 

She is Ruby. She remembers everything. 

She is Ruby and her hands are still red (black).

She is Ruby. She is sent to Earth. She is given orders. She is given targets.

She is Ruby. She is not given choices. She does not follow orders. She succeeds or she fails. She is Ruby and her hands are full of color. She is Ruby and her hands are black. She is Ruby and she does not remember the Snowflake Obsidian. She is Ruby and she does not see a Hawkeye Quartz pull back the string of her bow. She is Ruby and she is not given choices; she succeeds or she fails. She is Ruby and she does not see the bow. She is Ruby and she is not given choices. 

(She sees the bow, she chooses not to move.) She is Ruby and she fails. (Succeeds. Fails. Succeeds.)

She is Ruby and she breaks and is forced back into her gem by an arrow she did not see. (She saw.) She is Ruby and the Crystal Gems take her from the field.

The Hawkeye Quartz who shot her, who picks her up, does not shatter her. Rose Quartz does not bubble her. She is broken, but she is allowed to remake herself. She is does not ask why they let her reform. There are only things that are. Orders are. She is. There are no whys. 

She asks them why. Hawkeye Quartz meets her eyes and that haunted gaze is answer enough. Rose Quartz looks at her new form, laughs, and tells her she is her own answer. Pearl, the Renegade Pearl, smiles and asks who she thought the Crystal Gems were in the first place.

This is what she is: She is a ruby, but she is not Ruby. She is a ruby, but when she finally, finally reshaped herself, she is not red. She is a ruby and she is black and she has a name and it is Black. It is a more honest way to be. 

She chooses and she wants and she asks and she is. She is Black and she is not the Diamonds’.

She is Black. She is a Crystal Gem. There is red in her ledger and she wants to wipe it out.


End file.
